SleepTalking
by Shipperwolf
Summary: A habitual visit with the guardian Heimdall leaves Thor reeling...and a little bit frustrated. Silly, short fun. Please RnR


A/N: I told myself I was just going _read _Thor fanfiction, but my stupid, stupid brain just LOVES to come up with things like this at 3 o'clock in the morning.

Hope you enjoy this little...eh...whatever it is, and be warned of slight (and somewhat silly) mature suggestions!

Also: I do not own the Mighty Thor! Or anything related in any way.

Enjoy and please review! They make me giggle.

* * *

><p>His strides were long as he determined to get there as quickly as possible.<p>

Thor found his gaze shifting down to stare at the multi-colored pathway beneath his feet. His vision blurred as his eyes took in the mixing colors and his mind drifted even as he picked up his pace.

He always thought of her when he was making this daily trip. His destination, the severed edge of the Bifrost, was quickly coming into sight, and he could see the figure of the guardian Heimdall standing solid at the end.

Thor had made a recurring habit of this, walking the Bifrost to question the guardian on the status of the bridge's repair….and on the status of her.

_Jane._

Heimdall, while quiet, even stoic, was always willing to indulge this repetition, and Thor was glad of it. He needed to know what she was doing at this time everyday- if she was well, and if she had found a way to reach him from earth.

Yesterday she had not. But she was trying.

His gaze drifted past the guard to the shattered remains of the bridge. He bit his lip as the sound of his hammer slamming power into it echoed in his ears. With every vibration he had felt in his feet, the bridge had cracked just a little more….

Until it had broken, along with his promise to Jane.

_No._

He would not accept that. He would find a way to return to earth, return to Jane, if he had to pester the golden guardian twice, _thrice_ a day, to make progress speed up.

The Bifrost had to be repaired…

But nothing was ever that simple.

His steps slowed as he reached Heimdall's post.

"My friend, how are you this day?" He always asked this question…

"Diligent, sire…." And Heimdall always answered with the obvious.

The great sword in the guardian's hands swayed just a bit.

Thor saw it.

"Is something wrong Heimdall?" All the gods in Asgard, Heaven or Hell be damned if Heimdall had bad news about….

"No, of course not, Lord. All is well."

_Good. _

"How is she?"

Golden eyes set upon him now, blinking slowly before shifting slightly to the right.

_Strange…_

"She is well. She is….thinking of you."

A small smile graced his lips at the guardian's words.

A frown immediately followed.

Heimdall was all-seeing, true, but….could he read Jane's mind as well? If he could…..

"And how do you know she thinks of me?"

Heimdall turned away from him now, showing his back to Thor as he resumed staring into the emptiness beyond the bridge.

The sword twisted in his hands, so slow and minute that no-one would have noticed if they had not been looking for it. But Thor was, and so he did.

The deep tone Thor had grown so accustomed to since these visits began suddenly held a hint of uncertainty. He seemed to be…hesitant….

"She is…sleeping, sire. She dreams of you. She….your name has already graced her lips several times since you arrived."

Yes, definitely hesitant.

She was sleeping? He remembered she was adorable when she did so.

And she was talking in her sleep as well? Thor recalled that Loki had done so often when they were children-he remembered the whispers and mumbling that flowed from his brother's mouth even as he slept soundly. Only now did he realize that his brother may have been tormented by his own existence without even being aware….

Thor himself had never been accused of sleep-talking.

But as Heimdall's silence permeated the air around them, Thor could see that the guardian's jaw had set tight and his eyes once again avoided his own. The sword continued to be fiddled with….

Almost….

Nervously.

_Oh._

Jane wasn't just dreaming of him…

She was _dreaming_ of him.

_OH….._

For the first time since he could remember, Thor felt a blush fill his cheeks.

A very different kind of heat suddenly struck his gut, and threatened to begin pooling farther down.

It was time to go.

"Well, Heimdall, I thank you as always for your assistance and diligence. I must….take my leave now."

And with a swift turn on one foot, the flustered thunder god practically ran down the Bifrost towards home.

* * *

><p>His mother attempted to greet him as he passed by.<p>

He had responded with a quick and frustrated nod.

His hands were clenched as he reached his chambers.

_Jane Foster, even from earth you will be the death of me._

The halls echoed with a heavy thud and resounding click as his door was slammed shut and determinedly locked.

* * *

><p>And...the rest is up to your imagination. Have fun! :)<p> 


End file.
